Demon Heart: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story was actually inspired a friend of mine on the wiki. Thanks Marble-y cake! A little inspiration is exactly what I needed to get my head in the game! WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Summary: So yeah! An nineteen year old earth pony mare, whom has the powers of a demon, must find a way to stop her father, and avenge her fallen mother. But with the ponies of Ponyville looking down on her for what she is, it becomes hard for her to accept who she is. But with a few new friends, she realizes she doesn't have to be alone. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Demon Heart ... Hi! My name is Xara Shadow! Daughter of the infamous Shade Shadow. My life is a little bit difficult, mostly because I wasn't... well, I was different from the other colts and fillies. I'm getting ahead of myself. If I'm going to tell my story, I need to start from the beginning, waaaaaay before I was even born. A long time ago, there were five elemental demons. There was Glacier, the Ice demon, Wave, the water demon, Inferno, the fire demon, Moondust, the dream demon, and my father, Shade Shadow, the Demon of Darkness, and the ruler of the other four elements. He possessed a fragment of each of their power, and it have him strength over each of them. After Celestia banished her sister to the moon, my father and his demon accomplices, were accidentally released from tartarus, and formed chaos all over Equestria. Celestia stopped them with the elements of harmony, and banished them back to tartarus. However, a few years after the return of Nightmare moon, and after the fall of Storm King, he and his demons returned. Shade then realized he needed a heir to take over from him, in case he was sentenced to tartarus again, or worse. All four of his demon accomplices admired him, and competed for his love. However, he wasn't interested in them. Instead, he chose a mortal. My mother was an beautiful earth pony. Kind, and always caring for others. Light blue fur, dark blue mane with a green streak, and always wore a flower on her ear. The other demons did not approve of my father's choice, so he sent them back to tartarus himself, and tricked my mother into falling in love with him. After I was born, my mother found out who Shade really was, and why he tricked her into loving him. She refused to be a part of his game, so she ran away, and took me with her. Four years later, Shade was tearing Ponyville apart, looking for me. My mother had enough, and she knew exactly how to beat him. But she had to make a sacrifice. Mom left me with an old friend of hers, a dragon name Argile. She told him to look after me. Mom told me she was going to away for a while, but she didn't say where. I only found out what really happened when I became ten years old. I found out who my father was, who I was... I was sad, I was confused. The reality of it hit me like a rock to the face. Argile comforted me though, he told me that I was nothing like my father, and that if mom were here, she would tell me the same thing. One day, there an accident. A cerberus got lose from the gates of tartarus, and I banished the creature without knowing how I did it. Needless to say, Argile wasn't too pleased about me revealing myself, and neither were the villagers of Ponyville. I saved their lives, and they shunned and scorned me for it. Called me a monster. Argile told me that ponies are like that. That because of my powers, ponies are afraid of me. After that, Argile taught me how to control my powers. He might not be a demon, but he was a dragon, and dragons know lots of stuff. The only bad thing was, when I went out, I had to hide my identity. So I wore a purple hoodie, and a mask over my eyes whenever I went into town. It made me feel lonely. Because of this, I of what I was, I wasn't allowed to have friends. I wasn't allowed to tell ponies who I was. I wasn't even allowed to use my powers to do good. Argile told me that this is the way things had to be. Then, Argile woke one night, urgency in his voice. He told me that he sensed my father was trying to escape the prison my mother made for him. Argile told me that only I could stop that from happening, and told me exactly how to do it. Since then, I've been using my magic to keep him locked away. I am now nineteen years old. I am Xara Shadow, and this is my story... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)